hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beast
General Bio Alias: Dr. Henry Philip "Hank" McCoy Designation: Mutant Powers: Ape-like physiology, superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, flexibility and coordination. He is ‘quad-dextrous’. Genius level intellect and accomplished hand-to-hand combatant. Team: '''The X-Men '''This Incarnation: First Mutation First Appearance: X-Men #1 Nicknamed ‘Magilla Gorilla’ by his classmates, Hank was shunned due to his appearance. As he grew older, however, his abilities helped him excel at sports drawing further negative attention from is peers. After stopping the villain The Conquistador from forcing Hank to work for him, Charles Xavier invited Hank to join his school. Henry recognizes the opportunities such an institution can offer him and accepts the offer. He finds the school both a fount of scientific knowledge and a place of sanctuary and is there introduced to the X-Men, who accept him into their ranks and give him the codename Beast. It is there that his mutations continue to manifest by way of blue fur and more a bestial appearance. He is a founding member of the X-Men and X-Factor, and has also been a member of both the Avengers and the Defenders. Astonishing X-Men Costume Alias: No different from above Designation: Mutant Powers: No different from above, but all of his powers have increased due to his more feline-like transformation Team: Astonishing X-Men This Incarnation: Second Mutation First Appearance: New Men #117 As the world experiences a mutant baby boom, much of the mutant community seemingly begins experiencing "secondary mutations", often taking the form of additional or enhanced abilities. In the aftermath of Vargas' attack that resulted in Psylocke's death, Beast's secondary mutation is "jumpstarted" due to the powers of fellow teammate Sage. The further mutation causes Beast to develop a more feline physique, to which he initially has some trouble adapting. A psychic attack by the genocidal Cassandra Nova leaves Beast humiliated, badly beaten (by the controlled body of his friend Beak) and haunted by the possibility that his new form is simply a step in a continuous state of devolution. Kavita Rao creates a mutant cure that Beast considered using, but with urging from Wolverine, he helps foil the plot on the newly formed Astonishing X-Men team. Dark Beast Alias: Hank McCoy (II) Designation: Mutant/Mutated Powers: Same powers as the original Beast prior to his feline mutant, but is a bit less physically powerful and a bit more intelligent This Incarnation: Earth-295 First Appearance: X-Men Alpha (1995) In the alternate dimension he came from, Hank McCoy was a mad scientist working for Mr. Sinister in his breeding pens, intent on breeding more powerful mutants according to Apocalypse's "survival of the fittest" dogma. However, while Sinister was methodical and rational in his experiments, McCoy (as ruthless as his mentor) sadistically delighted in causing pain to his lab subjects and in the cruelty of his experiments, which is why he was nicknamed the Beast both by prisoners and Sinister's Elite Mutant Force. McCoy also experimented on himself in order to further his mutation, and gained his ape-like bestial appearance. Any mutant that he deemed unworthy was turned into a component of a genetic stew that was used to create Apocalypse's army of Infinites. At one point, Dark Beast was transported to the mainstream universe (Earth-616) where he looked to take down the real Beast. Superhero Squad Beast currently has appeared in the Superhero Squad line four times: *In his classic blue costume in the Beast and Iceman 2-Pack *Furry, in his classic blue costume in the Beast and Apocalypse Mega Pack *Dark gray, as Dark Beast in the Doom of the Dark Beast 4-Pack *In his Astonishing X-Men costume in the Beast and Avalanche 2-Pack Images Category:Marvel characters Category:Marvel villains Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters